A material's strength reflects the ability to withstand an applied load without failure or plastic deformation. Every material is unique and thus each possesses a different set of strength. In the study of material strength, the tensile strength, compressive strength, and shear strength are analyzed independently. The tensile strength to resists from being pulled apart, for example by tension, may be measured by the maximum stress that a material can withstand while being stretched or pulled before breaking.
Some materials may be highly brittle and break sharply without any indication of plastic deformation, while some materials, especially metal, are ductile in general and may experience at least a certain degree of elastic deformation, further plastic deformation, and even necking before eventually fracture. Accordingly, it is of great importance for studying the tensile strength of the less ductile materials, thereby adopting these materials to the right applications.